EmSArcade
EmSArcade, or by real name Emily Scholz, (born July 5, 1993) is a female video game commentator and occasional vlogger from Boston, Massachusetts. She started studying at the University of Massachusetts Amherst as a Japanese Language & Literature major, but later changed her major to East Asian Studies. She shows off some of her singing skills on the popular song Other Side Of The Screen. She is a self-proclaimed Nintendweed because of her love for Nintendo games. You can see this in her Super Mario Bros. In First Person commentary as she experiences some nostalgia from playing Mario Bros. as a child. Other Side Of The Screen On June 21, 2015, Emily released a song called Other Side Of The Screen, "A song about the existential question of community". The song was written and composed by James of MarkiplierSINGSbadly while Emily sang the song. It was also featured on Markipliers 8 Million Fans Video, where over 1,000 fans react to Markiplier's videos and in turn, reacted to by Mark himself. The Static Speaks My Name/Depression Upon seeing many other YouTubers play the game, The Static Speaks My Name, and either misinterpret, or just not understand, Emily felt that she should play the game and explain the meaning behind it since she has dealt with depression in the past, and would understand it better than someone who hasn't suffered from depression. At the start of the game you find yourself laying in bed, then the game instructs you too get out of the bed and go to the bathroom. Seems like a remedial task, but as Emily explains that someone with depression finds even going to the bathroom a difficult task. Once out of bed, you can see that there is a fish tank beside the bed with your pet shrimp inside. On the other wall there is a photograph of the shrimp with the words "My Babies". This is significant because later in the game when you look in your fridge and see you don't have any food, you have to eat your shrimps. She explains this saying that someone with depression doesn't feel as attached to what they once loved. You also see in the house all the windows and doors boarded up. She explains this as a metaphor of someone who has cut them-self off from their family and friends because you thank that if you let them get close they wouldn't understand. Next in the game you do more tasks like, washing the dishes and chatting online. Then the game takes a dark turn when you are tasked to "decide what to do with the person in the cage". Others found this really weird, as it seems like you have kidnapped the man, but as Emily explains, it's a metaphor of your old self before you had depression. You later have to decide weather to let the person free, or kill him. If you choose to kill him, like Emily did, you are instructed to go to the room you awoke in and go into the closet. In the closet you find a chair in the middle of the room and a noose hanging above. You then have to hang your self. This is default for Emily to do even in a game. She then took her headphones off because she didn't want to hear the sound of your neck breaking. During the video, Emily confesses to have suffered from depression, but never had suicidal thoughts. After the end of the game, she then spent the rest of the video offering words of encouragement to people straggling with depression. Games EmSArcade Has Played * Abelardeo * Above The Waves * Adams Drive * Awesome Adventurer * Bad Dream: Hospital * Baking Simulator * Breakfast At Cemetery * Bill Hill Vs. Aliens * Catharsis * Cat Mario 3D * Christmas Shopper Simulator * The Cycle of the Cave * Dear Esther * Dolly * Don't Starve Together * Extreme Unicorn Bacon Space Fighter X 3000 Unlimited * Façade * First Person Lover * Floppy Fedora * The Foundry * Garfield Cart * GasoSta * Gmod (Horror) (Trouble In Terrorist Town) (Prop hunt) * Gunblocks * Gunnheim * Happy Wheels * Hatoful Boyfriend * Harry Potter And The Sorcerers Stone * Hotel Paradise * I Am Bread * Iris * I Saw Her Standing There * The Impossible Quiz * Jurassic Heart * Karaoke Party * Kiwi 64 * The Last Time * Love Bandit * Light Fall * Lullaby For An Electronic Toaster * Max Gentlemen * Meditations Of A Mobile Device * Melodisle * Naut * Never Alone (Kisima Ingitchuna) * Once Alone A Timeline * Outer Wilds * Party On The Highway * Path Of Shadows * The Plague * Pom Gets Wi-Fi * Pretentious Game * Return To Melanet * Robot Rice Cooker Revolt * Scrap Garden * The Sims 2 * The Sims 4 * The Stanley * The Static Speaks My Name * Stranded Deep * Skeletal Dance Party * Sketch W/ Friends * Smoking Simulator * Speed Runners * The Stranger * SOAK * Sonicball * Super Adventure Pals * Super Mario Bro. In First Person * Super Wolfenstein * Surgeon Simulator * Tea Party Simulator * Turbo Dismount * Velocibox * The Very Organized Thief * The Way Of Life (Demo) * Where Is My Hammer * Yandere Simulator Trivia (All information comes from her responses on her Q&A vlogs.) * Emily's favorite video game is in fact The Sims 2. * Emily learned how to speak fluent Japanese during her studies at University of Massachusetts Amherst. * Emily has Trypanophobia (A Phobia of needles). * Emily's favorite color is a certain light shade of blue. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers